


WWE 2015 PPV Theme Songs

by Penumbren



Series: In the Mood For a Melody [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of WWE's 2015 pay-per-view theme songs (so far).</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWE 2015 PPV Theme Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be many of these, as I get them done. There probably won't be more than a few at a time, since it's a fairly time-consuming process.
> 
> This one will get updated throughout the year, although I'm certainly not going to guarantee it'll be after every PPV. The cover will probably get changed at the end of the year as well, since I'm not thrilled with this one and I prefer using show-all-ppv graphics for these.
> 
> The bitrate varies quite a bit, but I did the best I could. If you come across any problems/weirdnesses/completely wrong songs, please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP.

**Tracks**  
Gonna Be a Fight Tonight - Danko Jones  
Faster - Kid Ink  
Rise - David Guetta ft. Skylar Grey  
Money and the Power - Kid Ink  
Irresistible - Fall Out Boy  
Friction - Imagine Dragons  
Coming For You - The Offspring  
Money in the Bank - Jim Johnston

The ZIP includes artwork and all tracks, completely tagged and organized. Copy and paste the URL into a new browser tab to download. (MF seems to automatically mark anonym.to links as invalid, so I have to resort to this instead.)  
**Download (65MB)** : /www.mediafire.com/?c1pif1p5m2m6akr


End file.
